cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dom dla podszywających się pod zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster
Dom dla podszywających się pod zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster (ang. Imposter’s Home For, Um… Make ’Em Up Pals) – trzydziesty pierwszy odcinek serialu animowanego Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster, piąty odcinek trzeciego sezonu. Wprowadzenie Franka stara się dowieść, że nowy lokator domu, Głuptak, jest zwykłym nastolatkiem. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się wybuchem zielonej mazi w Domu Pani Foster. Franka jest zezłoszczona na Bloo za ten wybryk, lecz ten zwala winę na nią, mimo iż nie posłuchał jej, gdy ostrzegała go 30 sekund wcześniej o konsekwencjach jego zabawy z chemikaliami. Bloo ironicznie zaczyna mówić, że Franka zawsze ma rację. Wtedy ta pokazuje mu słój z napisem "Franka ma rację, a Bloo się myli". Blooregard jednak nie zgadza się z twierdzeniem Franki. Przy tym popełnia błąd w wymowie, który Franka poprawia, przez co każe mu wrzucić monetę do słoika. Po chwili w głównym holu zjawia się Pan Zając, który przez maź przykleja się do podłogi. Szybko orientuje się, że jest ona brudna i pyta Franciszkę, kiedy ostatnio myła ten hol. Franka odpowiada, że cała sprawka jest winą Bloo. Pan Zając jednak ignoruje tę skargę, stwierdzając, że to Franciszka jako sprzątaczka ma obowiązek wszystko posprzątać. Pokazując jej listę wszystkich obowiązków, stwierdza, że powinna się bardziej przyłożyć do pracy, jeśli chce iść na koncert wieczorem. Jednocześnie prosi Frankę o pomoc w odklejeniu się od podłogi. Mija jakiś czas. Gdy Franka kończy już mycie holu, przychodzi do niej Bloo. Franciszka nie chce, by ten jej przeszkadzał i po raz kolejny wpakował ją w kłopoty, gdyż bardzo zależy jej na wieczornym wyjściu. Bloo kwestionuje ten fakt, co powoduje wścieknięcie się gosposi. Blooregard wnet pospiesznie odchodzi. Po chwili rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi. Franka otwiera je i zauważa stojącego w drzwiach Głuptaka. Ten niezręcznie pyta się, czy to właśnie tu jest darmowe wyżywienie i spanie. Franciszka, widząc przed sobą zwykłego nastolatka, nie zamierza wpuścić go do środka. Ten jednak jest natarczywy i stwierdza, że jest wymyślonym przyjacielem. Nieprzekonana Franka zamyka mu drzwi przed nosem. Nagle zjawia się Pan Zając. Natychmiast stwierdza, że Głuptak jest zmyślony i zaprasza go do środka. Pan Zając zleca France zajęcie się nowym lokatorem. Głuptak rzuca więc jej od razu worek ze swoimi rzeczami, co ją niezwykle denerwuje. Nieco później, gdy Franka robi pranie, Chudy prosi ją o dorzucenie jego opaski. Dziewczyna bezproblemowo zgadza się. Jednak kiedy za chwilę na miejscu zjawia się Głuptak, prosząc o dorzucenie również jego koszulki piłkarskiej, ta odmawia. Chudy więc wyjmuje swoją opaskę, by Głuptak mógł włożyć swoją koszulkę. Rzuca on więc jej swoją brudną koszulkę na głowę, doprowadzając Frankę do ponownej wściekłości i zaznaczając, by starannie zaprała pod pachami, gdyż musi on wyglądać schludnie na meczu. Potem, kiedy Franka właśnie kończy kąpać Eduardo, zjawia się Głuptak. Pyta on ją o rozwiązanie zadania matematycznego, lecz Franka, myśląc, że odrabia on po prostu pracę domową, nie chce mu pomóc. Głuptak wtedy przypomina jej, że Pan Zając kazał jej się nim zająć. Popiera go również Eduardo, mówiąc, że musi pomagać wszystkim zmyślonym. W związku z tym, zmuszona Franka, decyduje się pomóc Głuptakowi, który po chwili oblepia swoją gumą futro Eduardo, przez co gosposia jeszcze raz musi go wykąpać. Gdy Franciszka strzyże żywopłot w ogrodzie, Głuptak, starający się nauczyć jazdy samochodem, wjeżdża w żywopłot autobusem Fosterów. Następnie Franka usypia najmłodszych przyjaciół w żłobku. Nagle do pokoju wpada Głuptak, zapalając światło. Wtem wszystkie dzieci się budzą. Próbując naprawić sytuację, Głuptak nastawia dzieci na cukierki, przez co sytuacja się pogarsza. Gdy Franka wraca z zakupów z supermarketu, Głuptak prosi ją o kanapkę. Ta odmawia, mówiąc, że robi je tylko wymyślonym przyjaciołom. Głuptak temu przeczy, ponownie deklarując się jako zmyślonego przyjaciela. Wtedy do kuchni wpada Bloo, również prosząc o kanapkę. Franka zgadza się pod warunkiem, że chłopcy dadzą jej potem spokój. Robi się coraz później i Franka martwi się, czy zdąży na koncert ze swoimi obowiązkami. Zdziwiona, podczas sprzątania basenu odnajduje mnóstwo śmieci w wodzie. Okazuje się, że to sprawka Blooregarda i Głuptaka, którzy na dodatek naświnili całą kuchnię. Mimo wszystko, gosposia wyrabia się na czas. Zostaje jej jedynie ugotowanie obiadu. Po chwili woła ją do kuchni Pan Zając. Okazuje się, że lodówka jest pusta. Franka obwinia za to Bloo i Głuptaka, ci jednak nie przyznają się do winy. Pan Zając jest zmartwiony, że nie ma nic na obiad. Franka deklaruje, że może coś zamówić, jednak ten odmawia, twierdząc, że Głuptakowi należy się domowy obiad i każe France jeszcze raz iść do sklepu. Wtedy wpada ona w szał. Czas w sklepie zaczyna się przedłużać. Początkowo Franka nie może wyciągnąć koszyka. Potem musi długo czekać w kolejce, gdyż starsza pani wyjątkowo wolno zamawia. Później, ta sama pani prosi ją o ustąpienie kolejki przy kasie. Franka zgadza się, jednak ponownie starsza pani strasznie przeciąga czas. Gosposia w końcu wraca z zakupami. Nagle widzi, że przyjaciele zamówili pizzę. Pan Zając stwierdza, że strasznie długo musieli na nią czekać i Głuptak wpadł na pomysł, by coś zamówić. Co najgorsze, Głuptak każe France za te wszystkie pizze zapłacić. Franka orientuje się jednak, że nie ma pieniędzy. Bierze więc je ze swoich oszczędności w słoju "Franka ma rację, a Bloo się myli". Po chwili rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi. Gdy Franka otwiera, stoi przed nią trzech nastolatków, którzy mówią, że przyszli "do Johna". Szybko jednak poprawiają się, że chodzi im o Głuptaka. Głuptak więc zaprasza ich na pizzę, a ci, mimo zakazu Franki, wbiegają do domu. W związku z wizytą kolegów Głuptaka, w domu jest pełno porozrzucanych śmieci, które Franka musi pozbierać. Nagle znajduje ona pluszowy nos klauna, dokładnie taki sam, który nosi Głuptak, i uświadamia sobie, że jest on na pewno nastolatkiem. Idzie ona do pokoju gier, skąd wygania kumpli, a potem i samego Głuptaka, który zakrywa nos. Franka pokazuje mu dowód na potwierdzenie swojej tezy: znaleziony nos klauna. Choć Głuptak zakrywa swój nos i wydaje się być przestraszony, w rzeczywistości jedynie chciało mu się kichać, a jego nos cały czas jest na swoim miejscu. Okazuje się, że pluszowy nos klauna, który znalazła gosposia, należy do Bloo, który dostał go w prezencie od Głuptaka. W pomieszczeniu pojawia się Pan Zając i mówi, że jest ono brudne i po raz kolejny wytyka France niedbalstwo. Jednocześnie przeprasza Głuptaka za cały bałagan. Franka wpada w szał i chce załatwić tę sprawę na zawsze. Bloo, Franka, Pan Zając i Głuptak spotykają się w gabinecie Zająca. Franciszka rozpoczyna wywiad z Głuptakiem. Poznaje jego historię i każe mu zadzwonić do swojego twórcy z Kanady, ale ten odmawia, twierdząc, że nie zna numeru. Franciszka daje mu więc książkę telefoniczną i Głuptak dzwoni. Jednak jego twórcy nie ma w domu, więc zostawia on jedynie wiadomość do odsłuchania. Franka jednak uparcie twierdzi, że to wszystko są kłamstwa, a tzw. John Larry McGee, rzekomy twórca Głuptaka, nie istnieje. Zając nadal jest przeciwnego zdania i oznajmia, że będzie oczekiwał, aż John Larry McGee odsłucha wiadomość. Dołącza nawet do zabawy z Głuptakiem i innymi wymyślonymi przyjaciółmi, zlecając gosposi dalszą pracę. Wtedy Franka, widząc łatwowierność wszystkich przyjaciół, wpada na pewien pomysł. Przebiera się i przychodzi do domu przedstawiając się jako "Głup Głup McGłup". Bloo otwiera jej drzwi i bierze za zmyślonego przyjaciela. Wszyscy myślą, że Głup Głup jest zmyślona. Gdy przyjaciele idą przyprowadzić Frankę (aby poznała Głup Głup), zjawia się Maks, który od razu rozpoznaje gosposię. Ta jednak prosi go, by jej nie wydał, a chłopak po zapłacie zgadza się. Przyjaciele martwią się, że nie mogą znaleźć Franciszki, aż zjawia się Głuptak, który rozpoznaje Frankę i demaskuje ją. Pan Zając jest bardzo rozzłoszczony zachowaniem Franki i zabrania jej iść na koncert. Gwałtownie rozkazuje jej wyszorować cały dom od piwnicy po dach. Całkowicie zdesperowana Franka spędza resztę dnia na sprzątaniu podłóg. Długo oczekiwany koncert jej ulubionego zespołu ją omija. Kiedy już kompletnie wykończona kończy porządki, widzi, że do domu wracają z koncertu inni zmyśleni przyjaciele, w tym Głuptak. Ten jej mówi, że był to najlepszy koncert w dziejach i ubolewa, że na niego nie poszła. Widząc całą sytuację. Franciszka wpada w natychmiastowy szał i zaczyna gonić Głuptaka, aż w końcu po całej gonitwie zdejmuje mu nos. Jest pewna, że teraz będzie każdy się przekona, że Głuptak jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Wtem, ku jej zdziwieniu, na miejscu sztucznego nosa klauna, wyrasta Głuptakowi trąba. Franka jest zszokowana. Nagle, w drzwiach zjawia się rodzina Głuptaka i mówi, że przyjechała prosto z Kanady. Zamierzają wziąć Głuptaka do domu, mówiąc że odsłuchali zostawioną przez niego wcześniej wiadomość. Przed jego odejściem, Franka przyznaje mu, że myliła się w jego sprawie i przeprasza go. Słysząc to, Bloo każe jej płacić do słoika "Bloo ma rację". Okazuje się, że rodzina zgubiła przyjaciela w cyrku, gdyż oddalił się, by kupić im nosy klaunów, które wręcza im w Domu Pani Foster. Głuptak nie chowa urazy do Franki, oznajmiając, że jest wdzięczny France za to, iż dobrze się nim zajmowała. Pod koniec, ojciec twórcy Głuptaka, nakładając sobie otrzymany od Głuptaka nos, ironicznie próbuje udawać wymyślonego przyjaciela. Pan Zając twierdzi, że nikt by się na to nie nabrał. Po chwili jednak zjawia się Bloo i, widząc rodzinę Głuptaka z nosami klaunów, bierze ich za wymyślonych przyjaciół. Biegnie powiedzieć o tym Głup Głup McGłup. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Franka * Głuptak * Pan Zając Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Bloo * Maks * Chudy * Eduardo * Koko * John Larry McGee * Przyjaciele Głuptaka * Kobieta w supermarkecie * Kasjer w supermarkecie Bohaterowie tła * Zmyślone jednorożce * Jackie Kaktus * Fluffy * ...i inni Cytaty * Głuptak: Panno Franko... czy mogę zadać osobiste pytanie? Franka: (stanowczo) Nie. Głuptak: Super. Yy... Jeśli pociąg A ruszył o dziewiątej i jedzie 120 na godzinę i staje na dwóch stacjach, a pociąg B ruszył o dziewiątej dwadzieścia i jedzie 100 na godzinę, ale staje na jednej stacji, to który przyjedzie pierwszy? Franka: Odrabiasz pracę domową...? Głuptak: Eee... tak, coś w tym rodzaju. Franka: Nie będę za ciebie odrabiać lekcji! Głuptak: (o panu Zającu) Ale pan Hopsasa powiedział, że musisz. ---- * Eduardo: Kto upierze i wyprasuje moją fikuśną koszulę?! Bloo: Nie masz fikuśnej koszuli... Eduardo: A jak sobie taką kupię?!!! ---- * Pan Zając: O, wpakowałaś się w niezłe kłopoty, panno Franko...! (bierze jej ubranie) Możesz zapomnieć o tym swoim wieczornym koncercie. Franka: Ale...!!! (klęka na kolana) Pan Zając: Żadnego ale! Wyszoruj ten dom od piwnicy po dach! Zamień woli swojej zdrady silnym detergentem. Najlepiej o zapachu sosnowym albo cytrynowym. ---- * Franka: To może zadzwoń do niego? Głuptak: On mieszka... no wiesz, tam... na górze... Zając: Och, tak mi przykro! To znaczy, że...? Głuptak: Nie, nie. Tam, gdzie się robi syrop klonowy. Franka: W Kanadzie?... Głuptak: Tak, tak, na górze. W Kanadii. [sic!] Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że Franka jest fanką zespołu "Kanciarze". ** Prawdopodobnie fanami tego zespołu są również Głuptak, Bloo, Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko, jako że poszli na koncert. * To jeden z niewielu odcinków, w którym Bloo i/lub Maks nie odgrywają głównej roli. * W tym odcinku debiutują Głuptak, Przyjaciele Głuptaka. ** To zarazem jedyny odcinek w którym pojawia się Głuptak. Zobacz też * Głuptak Kategoria:Odcinki Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster Kategoria:Odcinki